Heretofore, various types of fluid dispensers have been developed to dispense fluid from various types of containers. Known types of fluid dispensers can suffer from a variety of problems: dripping after closure and oxygen transmission through the fluid dispenser and into the container are examples of the problems. Oxygen transmission into the fluid within the container can lead to reduced freshness or taste due to oxidation of the fluid. This phenomenon is particularly acute in the wine industry.
Consequently, there remains a need for a fluid dispenser that has a low oxygen transmission rate and does not drip after closure.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention, below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.